


Counting Blessing

by lattecaramel



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Love, Oneshot, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattecaramel/pseuds/lattecaramel
Summary: Short Love Story of Jihoon & Soonyoung.Short journey of their parenting too.Love advice of Jihoon to his child.





	Counting Blessing

15 June 2006

“Papa.. what is love?” Jisoon asked her papa while hugging him. 

Soonyoung turned his side and left a kiss on her cheek. “Love is when you really-really like something. Like how papa loves you.”

“Jiji loves papa too.”

Soonyoung pulled his 12 years old daughter while stretching his neck searching for the man of his life. His lover. 

Soonyoung gasped by the warm hand entailed his neck soft kiss place on his cheek. “Happy Birthday.. my love”  
Redness flushed all over his cheeks. His heart beating like crazy over the soft tone of the voice. He turned around and granted the man with another kiss. 

“Welcome Back! My Jihoonie. Lets go home.”

All Soonyoung see was his man softly playing and giving Jisoon with tons of kisses. He saw how those two miss each other. Jihoon went for outstation for a month yet it feels like forever. Now they were complete once again. Finally the house will feels like Home.

~~~🐹🐱🐣

16 January 2000

The sun shine bright, slipping into the room waken up the sleeping hamster. Soonyoung stretched his hand, cover up Jihoon’s face from the light. 

Jihoon’s sleeping face. Who will wonder the tsundere evil will look like an angel while sleeping. Soundly against Soonyoung’s chest. Jihoon’s opened his eyes. Smiling to his one and only heart throb. 

“Good Morning My Love”.  
Soonyoung smile upon the morning greet. 

“Good Morning to you too, my dear Jihoonie. He placed kisses all over the white and milky skin of Jihoon. Marking every inch possible. 

“Soonyoung~~” soft moan elapsed his small pout. 

“Are you ready for today my Jihoonie?” Soonyoung’s sudden question broke Jihoon’s attention. 

“I’m always ready. We had discussed it right? We always love too. and don’t worry. It gonna be worth it”

“I know it will and we gonna be good at it too. Lets cuddle more before we headed to the centre.” 

Soonyoung proposed cuddles turned to something more. Something for today’s breakfast. Something that joins two heart, two soul and two body. Together. 

Later that noon. They drove straight to the centre. They wanted it so badly. Finally after 2 years of dating and 5 years of marriage. They finally decided. It is about time. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung saw one little girl around 6 years old. Playing with a small ukulele alone by the side. Smiling happily as the music tune wonderfully. They closer the gap.

“Hi~ may i know what song are you playing?” Asked Jihoon. 

The little girl smile earnestly till her eyes disappeared and turn into one straight line. With a little mole by her left eye and a tiny baby fang. At instant. Jihoon and Soonyoung knew. This girl is the one they need. The one that will make their home livelier with laughter and love. 

Fated by the heaven. The little girl name was Jisoon. It felt like Combination of Jihoon and Soonyoung. It was really meant to be.   
Her name and her look. It is like the girl was send by heaven to them. 

July 2008.

Raising a girl in two man household will always going to be challenging. Remember one morning when Jisoon scream her heart out when she saw blood spot on her panties. She thought she gonna die. 

It was another challenging moment for Jihoon to explain on how she should use her pad. In the end, they send sos to Soonyoung’s sister to explain to her. 

Her first pimple, shopping for bras where they were equally clueless and more. Nevertheless, those experiences were what keeping them together and put smile on their face. 

February 2010.

Jihoon was cuddling in Soonyoung’s embrace when Jisoon suddenly enter the house rushing to them. Hugging them and crying her heart out. 

“What happened my love?” Jihoon ruffled her hair and hug her close. 

“Tell us my darling.” Soonyoung’s request for story make her cry even more.

“Papa, Daddy. He rejected me. He toyed with my feelings. He said i was beautiful and it make his heart skip then he rejected my chocolate and said he already have a girlfriend. 

If that. Why did he gave me hope? Why he made me fall for him?”

Jihoon and Soonyoung smile while listening to their baby girl confession. They were proud to know their baby had grown up.   
They had been a good parents to her. They were there when Jisoon cry upon her first fall down from the bicycle. They brought there whole office to celebrate Jisoon over her first school screenplay. 

“Jisoon my darling. He didn’t break your heart. He called you beautiful cause you are our angel. The beautiful ethereal angel that send by heaven for us. 

You are beautiful and forever will. So he just expressing how beautiful you are like how you keep saying how beautiful and handsome Choi Siwon or maybe Leeteuk.”

Jihoon continued the baton from Soonyoung.

“Baby Jiji, look at me.” Jisoon soob slowly while looking to her daddy. 

“He never meant for you cause you are supposed to be with an even more special and splendid person. Why will a queen like you settle for a prince when you can get the king? Remember. A rose like will bloom later. Don’t rush. Love will come when they come. OK my dear?”

Soonyoung tighten his hug over his two love of his life. 

Jisoon just smile looking at them and spill a small. “Thank you my greatest parents!”

Every morning will experience their night. Every story will reach their climax so did theirs. 

July 2014

Soonyoung kneeled down in the hospital corridor holding Jihoon’s medical report. His heart was torn into pieces. More for them to come yet. They were tested this way.

They detected it a lil too late. When they went to diagnose it. Jihoon’s condition had been a lot worst. His cancer had been at 4th stage. Soonyoung had been a crying mess. Their 21st Anniversary become a nightmare they never wish upon. 

Jihoon kneeled infront of his love. Hold Soonyoung’s chin up. Pressed their lips together. 

“Soonyoung~ dont cry my love. Lets make the best while it last. I might survived 2 years like the doctor said. I might last longer or leave sooner. Rather than crying. Why not we spend the time with each other. Happily.   
Rather than crying in agony. Wondering unknown future. Lets make it pink and blossom while we can for our present.”

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon incredulously. How could the man of his life be this calm? How could he live later if Jihoon leave? How could he be happy when his other half gone. Yet, he realised the truth in Jihoon’s speech. Why wondering about unknown future. Lets enrich today’s with lots of love. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon went for long unpaid leave to explore the world and went for treatment at the hospital from time to time. 

They enjoyed at weach other company like they were 20 once again. 

Looking outside the hotel’s window over the fantastic view of city of Santorini. Their 16 cities in a years. Had been wonderful to both of them. Enjoying the last bit of life while they can. 

Jihoon’s moan escape his mouth as Soonyoung’s softly engulfed him with a hug. 

“Jihoon. Thanks for everything. The love you spill, the wonderful parenting moments. The memories. Everything. Thanks for making my life worth it. May i ask the heaven to let us meet again in next life and still be together.”

Jihoon turned his body and now looking straight to Soonyoung’s eyes. He plant a kiss on Soonyoung’s neck. Softly bite it. 

“Even if i born again as a vampire or even a wolf. I will always search for you my love.”

Jihoon’s love vows leave Soonyoung speechless. They never questioned why all this happened to them when they are just 40s but be thankful for everything. They experience the love for 22 years and counting had been a blessing. 

Soonyoung started to claim Jihoon’s lips, exploring his craven while carrying the guy to the bed. sex had been soft yet burning with passion since the diagnosed but they never get bored of exploring and claiming one another. Name worshiping exchange with moan echoed the room. 

March 2019

“Hi, two bouquets of hibiscus please and i will come and pick it up in an hour.”  
Jisoon smiled after placing her order. Looking straight at her favourite florist. 

‘Boo Seungkwan’ the name stated on his tag. The owner of the flower shop. Knowledgeable at young age. Whenever the guy smile. Jisoon’s heart skip unknown rhythmic melody. 

She remember Jihoon’s replied for her questions few years ago.   
“Daddy, should i find a guy like you or a guy like papa?”

“My darling. Don’t find anyone like us. Your papa is for someone like me. Find a guy that appreciate you, love you unconditionally. Find a guy who never afraid to show his love and not afraid to bash you when you are wrong either. Dont rigid in finding the one you want. Just believe in yourself. Always try to be better and heaven will help to give you someone better two.”

Jisoon smile non-stop upon it. Walking straight to the cafe infront of the flower-shop. Ordered an caramel latte and sit at her favourite spot of the cafe.   
She took out an envelope written on top of it.

‘Happy 25. My Darling Jisoon.’

Her ritual yearly since Her daddy passed away. Jihoon prepared few letters for Jisoon to read on her birthday till she reach 35. 

His love for the baby can never be replaced. Jisoon always grateful being abandoned at the adoption centre and being adopted by amazing set of parents like Jihoon and Soonyoung. 

All of Jihoon’s letter occupied with love and care for his baby girl. With lots of memories incase Jisoon forget how much love she was bless with while fighting in this cruel world. 

Later, Jisoon went to collect her bouquets~ 

“Hi. These are you hibiscus and this one purple orchid was for you. Happy Birthday.”  
The florist named Seungkwan said those sentences in red flushed cheeks with nervous manner. 

“How do you know?”

“I know from your form that you fill for the application membership card. I am sorry if you think i was violating your privacy. I am sorry.”

By those words, Jisoon knew. This guy is what her daddy referring too. The one who will respect you. 

“No. It’s ok. No worries.”

“May i ask your permission to pursue you Miss Jisoon? I come to like you. I am sorry if you find it uncomfortable in the future. I just wanna let it out and be true to myself and..”

“Yes!”

Jisoon’s agreement statement made Seungkwan cheeks rounder and his eyes sparkle. Being Soonyoung’s best mentee, Jisoon always made a random decision like now. 

“Do you wanna follow me to somewhere? Like Now.”

They went to visit Jihoon at the cemetery and ask for his blessing and later, walk to the one next to it. 

“Hi papa. I came here after visiting daddy but i didnt come alone. I come with someone who wanna court me. I guess i should ask for both of your blessing.” 

Jisoon stood in between of both of her parents and keep on talking what happened of the month while holding up a chocolate cake. 

Seungkwan catch a glimpse of the girl her just confessed to. One interesting girl. Indeed. 

“Hi uncles. I am Boo Seungkwan. I know it might sound crazy but i was sincere to know more about Jisoon and i hope that we will grow and bless with love like both of you.”

Soonyoung followed Jihoon right a month after Jisoon land her first job. After everything settle. He went to search for his other half in the other world too. 

May next life, they will be meet each other and fill will love too. 

❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
